The Dangergous First Mission
by Kiara.Kaze
Summary: It's Kiara and Kaze's first mission as ANBU agents. Only something seems funny... One shot. Rated for slight language


**Kiara here! This is the intro for another original Character named Mel Walker. Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: i do not own any of the Naru-universe. Sad i know but i don't.  
**

* * *

"Maaaaaa this is so annoying, Kaze-samaaa!" a short teenage girl, only 14 years old, whines. She has her waist length reddish brown hair tied up in a high ponytail so that her shinobi headband could be tied around her forehead. Her normally excited blue-green eyes are squinted in irritation.

Her friend, Kami Kaze, beside her grumbles as she nods her head in agreement. "Yeah, I know Kiara."

Kaze is taller than Kiara's 5'form at 5'4" with long brown hair with red and blonde highlights that's also tied up in a high ponytail. Kaze green eyes also show her irritation. Kaze's shinobi headband is tied around her left forearm close to her shoulder.

Kawa Kiara and Kami Kaze are both 14 years old and were recently promoted to ANBU by the Hokage and are on their way to their first mission. The only problem is, because the elders of the village do not trust either girl, they were sent on a disappearance case, a kind of mission that could have been handled by a normal shinobi team.

Ginsei Village, the village that the mission is for, is a village that the main shinobi villages count as utterly hopeless. They have tried multiple times to rise to power as a shinobi head but was beaten down by the Sand Village or Konoha, Kaze and Kiara's village, each time. As such, they are considered weak and utterly helpless.

So, when Ginsei's leader called out for help with the unsolved ten-year long disappearance streak, the elders laughed and agreed to send a pair of ANBU agents to help out. The elders decided to send Kiara and Kaze, infuriating Tsunade, the Hokage and the two girl's former Master. Tsunade fought to send the girl's on a mission better fit for their skills but lost despite other Jounin ranked shinobi agreeing with her.

Reluctantly, Tsunade called up the girls to her office and gave off the order. That was two hours ago, and so, now Kiara and Kaze, dressed in their ANBU uniforms, head over to the village to complete the mission they both know is a joke.

"This case is too easy for ANBU! Why even send us in the first place?" Kiara continues to rant.

"You should know the answer to that, Kia," Kaze sighs, fiddling with the white cat-like mask covering her face. "The stupid elders don't trust us because of our clans' 'powers'."

"And thus they're sending us on this mission. Yeah, yeah I know…" Kiara growls, rolling her eyes in irritation as she quotes Tsunade's words from earlier that day. Kiara snorts and then crosses her arms underneath her large bust. "We'll show them that they can trust us. We'll show them that the Kawa and Kami aren't-"

"Kia," Kaze sighs, stopping her friend and partner's rant. "Just stop."

"But-"

"No! And put your mask on! We're almost to the village!" Kaze interrupts again.

Kiara pouts at Kaze but pulls the white wolf mask off the right side of her head and slides it to cover her face. Kaze chuckles slightly then shakes her head as they come up to Ginsei Village's front gate. Standing just outside the open front gate is a young girl with short brown hair and violet eyes. On her back is a katana much like the one on Kiara's back and on her right leg is a kunai pouch like both Kaze and Kiara. Kaze and Kiara stop walking and trade looks as the girl breaks into a wide smile and runs up to them, her face brimming with relief and happiness.

"You must be the ANBU that Raiku-sama was talking about!" the girl exclaims when she catches up to the two shinobi.

"Uh… yeah…" Kiara says uncertainly.

"My name's Mel and I'm one of the few shinobi this village has," the girl says happily.

"…Right… I'm Mira and this is Kira," Kaze says, putting a hand to her chest before waving the same hand in Kiara's direction.

"Hahaha! Your name's rhyme!" Mel giggles.

"Yes, yes they rhyme," Kaze sighs irritably. "Now, care to give us the gist of what's going on here?"

"Ah! Sorry!" Mel says in a panic before grabbing onto a gloved hand of both Kaze and Kiara and pulling them inside the village. "I'll tell you what I know but um… it would be easier to trust you if your masks weren't on…"

"Sorry Mel-san, but we can't take them off," Kiara says. "We can't let our identities be known."

Mel pouts but nods and leads them to what appears to be the Village head's office. "Raiku-sama! I've brought them!"

"Thank goodness you've come!" a man with brown hair and green eyes exclaims as he leaps up from his chair, arms spread out on either side. "I'm Sengi Raiku, the leader of this village. May I ask your names?"

"I'm Mira."

"And I'm Kira."

"Wonderful! Now, did Tsunade-san tell you what we needed help with?" Raiku asks, watching both girls expectedly.

"Nade-sama just told us that we were to help find the culprit of the disappearances. That's all," Kaze says gruffly.

"Oh. I see…" Raiku says, his tone becoming sad. "Well, it is as Tsunade-san told you but that's not the full story."

"What do you mean?" Kiara asks.

"These disappearances have been happening for ten years now and we have yet to catch the one at fault," Raiku says sadly. "And that's not all, they're only capturing our shinobi which is why Mel-chan is the last one left."

Kiara and Kaze look at each other then blink at the leader of the village. Kaze sighs and rubs the back of her head in irritation while Kiara fidgets nervously.

"Why the hell weren't we called _earlier_?" Kaze growls irritably.

"We've been trying to get help from other villages for five years now but every time we went for help, we were laughed out of the room saying 'that's what they get for trying to be a hot shot,'" Raiku explains worriedly.

"…Well… it is pretty stupid of you to go up against _two_ of the five ninja heads…" Kaze mumbles under her breath, earning a good elbow in the side from Kiara.

"What do you want us to do then, Raiku-san?" Kiara sighs, still slightly irritated with the lame mission they've been given.

"Find the person who's doing this!" Raiku yells, getting frustrated with all the questions and lack of action.

"Alright, alright! No need to get your panties in a bunch!" Kiara grumbles, now fully irritated with the leader. "C'mon Mira-sama, lets get this lame mission over with…"

"Right behind you…" Kaze sighs, disappearing in a cloud of smoke at the same moment as Kiara.

"Ah! Wait for me!" Mel cries, also disappearing.

The three girls reappear just outside the village head's building and start gathering what information they could from villagers and the missings' families. After about a day of gathering little to no information, Kiara, Kiara and Mel go to a hotel Kaze and Kiara are renting for this mission.

"We're getting no where, Ka- er Mira-sama," Kiara whines, receiving a glare from Kaze for her almost slip up.

"I know, I know. That's because most of the villagers are still mad at us seeing as we're from Konoha," Kaze sighs.

"Sorry… I wish I could be a little more help…" Mel whispers, her face downcast.

"It's fine, Mel-chan, we can see your doing your best," Kiara says, rubbing the top of the younger girl's head lovingly. "Besides, you got us a little more info on the kidnapper."

"But not much…"

"It's still more than we had," Kiara insists. "Now we know that the kidnapper is skilled enough to be an ANBU agent which is something."

"True…" Mel sighs, still not really believing what Kiara's telling her.

"Just how old are you anyway?" Kaze asks.

"Er… 11…"

"…I see…" Kaze says disapprovingly.

"Oi, oi, we were strong enough to be jounin by that age, Mira-sama, don't be like that!" Kiara fusses.

"True enough. Now, how are we going to handle this?" Kaze grumbles.

"Lets see if we can gather more info tomorrow then take action from there," Kiara suggests.

"But my teammates could be in trouble!" Mel protests. "I fear for them and for the ones that were taken before them!"

Kaze and Kiara trade looks and sigh before looking back at Mel.

"Listen, Mel," Kaze starts slowly. "We understand your concern but Kira and I don't have enough information to act and have it happen safely. Kira and I can not risk your or the lives of those missing for failure. We need to get more info that way we'll be able to ensure your guys' safety."

Mel glares at Kaze for a few seconds before bowing her head. "I understand…"

Kiara rubs the top of Mel's hand in comfort; her sad look hidden by her mask. "Gomen nasai, Mel-chan. I do wish we could do more but Mira-sama's right. We can't act on the information we have."

"I know… I know…" Mel whispers.

Kaze and Kiara watch as Mel's shoulder start to shake with silent sobs. Kiara moves her mask to the side to give Kaze a pleading look but Kaze firmly shakes her head. Kiara frowns then bows her head before replacing her mask as Kaze stands up and rest a hand on Mel's shoulder.

"Go home and get some rest, Mel-san. We'll work more in the morning," Kaze says, walking into her room and shutting the door.

Kiara looks at Mel sympathetically, even though Mel can't see, then stands and goes to her room, patting the younger girl on the head on the way, and closes the door.

The next morning, Kaze and Kiara sit at the dinner table to eat breakfast and start talking about what they should do.

"I know we don't have enough information but I really think we should act soon, Kaze-sama," Kiara says, fiddling with her teacup.

Kaze sighs and runs a hand through her long hair. "I agree but we don't have the info to act safely. We told Mel-san this yesterday."

"I know, I know it's just that…" Kiara says, the end of her sentence trailing off as she stares down at her full cup of tea. "I have a really bad feeling about this…"

"Oh? You too huh?" Kaze says calmly.

The tea that Kiara just put in her mouth spews all over the table and Kaze, making Kaze squawk in shock then glare at her best friend and partner.

"S-Sorry… you kinda took me by surprise…" Kiara says, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly with a grin to match.

Kaze nods as she frowns at her now tea soaked body. "I noticed…" she grumbles.

"Eh heh… I'll get a towel…" Kiara says nervously, getting up from her chair then returning minutes later with a few towels. She hands one off to Kaze, who quickly uses it to clean herself off, before using the other one to clean off the table.

"Now… why are you so surprised?" Kaze asks, once they finished cleaning up.

"Well, its just that you normally tell me when you feel something is off," Kiara says, refilling her teacup. "That and you said it so…calmly…"

Kaze smirks then shrugs. "Meh, I figured it was best to keep it to myself this time."

Kiara sighs then flops the upper half of her body on top of the table with a low grumble. "Something about that leader throws me off too."

"He was acting very suspicious to me. Not only was he as hormonal as a pregnant woman, switching between emotions like that," Kaze says, snapping her fingers. "But he was very careful about how he worded things to us."

Kiara snickers at the woman comment then her face becomes grim and she nods her head slowly. "I noticed that too. I'm beginning to wonder he knows more than he's telling or-"

"More involved than he's letting on," Kaze finishes. Kiara makes eye contact with Kaze before nodding once again. "I agree. I suggest we go talk- put your mask on quick!" Kaze whispers harshly. Kiara stiffens and she and Kaze quickly put on their masks just before a man dressed in nice clothes bursts into their room.

"Ever heard of _knocking_?" Kiara grumbles sarcastically.

"S-Sorry but we just got word that Mel-chan was kidnapped last night!" the man stutters.

"Damn it…" Kaze grumbles under her breath, letting her fist thud heavily on the table. Kiara growls low in her throat and bows her head to stare at the table. "Tell us what you know."

"W-Well it was reported that she went to her home about 11 last night-"

"Sounds right, that's about the time Mira-sama and I went to bed last night," Kiara says gruffly. "Continue."

"A-And went to bed straight after that. N-Now we just went to her house to see if she was able to figure something out and her parents said that she wasn't in her room and they figured if-"

"She came here. But seeing as we weren't seen in town just yet, that wasn't possible," Kaze interrupts with a sigh.

"H-Hai that's right…" the man finishes.

"Anything else?" Kiara presses.

"N-no I was told to come here and tell you what we know…"

Kaze and Kiara sigh then stand to their feet. "Very well, take us to the Raiku please." Kaze commands.

The man jerks fearfully then rushes away with the two ANBU following closely behind him.

"Something's up," Kiara whispers.

"I know, he said 'it was reported' but from who and to who? Raiku told us yesterday that Mel-san was the last of the shinobi and that the rest were missing," Kaze replies just as quietly. "Not only that he didn't even mention her parents' reactions."

"The parents that I've seen in the village would freak if their child suddenly went missing, whether they were a shinobi or not yet Mel's parents didn't have any reaction what so ever…" Kiara says. "Should we split up?"

"Yes. You go interrogate the parents. I'll handle Raiku," Kaze whispers. Kiara nods then quickly vanishes.

The man leads Kaze to Raiku's office then turns around and starts looking around. "Huh? Where'd your friend go?"

"She had something else to take care of, now, you can leave now," Kaze growls marching into Raiku's office and shutting the door and the man's terrified face.

Raiku jumps when he hears the door slam and looks up and sees Kaze standing before him. He looks at her in shock, noting the anger that's emitting from her.

"M-Mira-san! I'm guessing you heard the dreadful news about Mel?" Raiku says glumly. "Hm? Where's your frie-"

"Cut the crap," Kaze snaps, finally loosing patience with his acting. "Kira and I already know that you're behind this, so just stop the act."

Raiku looks at Kaze in confusion. "Wh-What are you talking about?"

"Mira-sama!" Kiara shouts, reappearing in front of Kaze. "We were right! The parents told me they saw Raiku sneak into Mel's room last night and take her. They were afraid to say anything, saying that he threatened to kill them if they 'ratted' him out."

"That's what I'm talking about," Kaze says darkly. "Kira and I had a suspicion that you were up to something and now we just had that confirmed."

Raiku's look darkens and he rises slowly from his desk. "I see. I knew I should have taken her sooner…"

"Why are you taking them?" Kiara growls. "They're your own people! They trusted you!"

Raiku chuckles evilly then looks up at the two shinobi. "Thanks to Orochimaru-sama's research, I have learned ways to create the perfect warrior and with that knowledge, I was to create the perfect army in order to crush the Five Great Shinobi Nations and finally have a name for this pathetic little village!"

"Leave it to snake man to become involved in this…" Kaze grumbles. "Kia, you search for the missing shinobi, I'll handle Whacko here."

"Hai." Kiara says then once again vanishes.

Raiku chuckles at Kaze and shakes his head. "You really think you can beat me?"

"Oh, I know I can," Kaze sighs and removes a sweatband from her left wrist and fiddles with it. "You see, Kiara and I aren't ordinary shinobi from Konoha. We only went to school one day, the day of graduation, and still passed. Not only that but we've had the best teachers teach us their techniques so even though we may seem like weak little girls… Kiara and I are not to be trifled with."

Raiku smirks at Kaze then charges her. Kaze sighs then tosses the band she just took off up in the air, catches it then lightly tosses it at Raiku. The sweatband flies through the air and nails Raiku in the middle of the forehead, knocking him out cold. Kaze sighs again and picks up the sweatband before putting it back on her wrist again.

Kiara appears seconds later with Mel by her side. "Kaze-sama!"

Kaze looks up, frowns when she notices Kiara's mask is missing then rubs the back of her head. "I see you found Mel-san." She sighs.

"Hai! It was real easy with my nose," Kiara says closing her right eye in a wink and pointing to her nose.

"…You beat Raiku-sama…" Mel says in astonishment before turning to Kiara, her eyes sparkling with awe. "Kaze-sama's as awesome as you said she was!"

"HOW MUCH DID YOU TELL HER?" Kaze yells angrily.

Kiara's face becomes sheepish as she rubs the back of her head. "Eh heh… e-everything…"

"Everything?" Kaze groans. "Nade-san's gonna have our hides when she finds out…"

"Tsunade-sama already knows actually."

"Nani?" Kaze snaps.

"I asked her if it was ok to tell Mel when I found her and she said it was ok."

Kaze sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose after removing her mask. "Alright… so by everything…"

"I mean _everything_. I-I kinda had to phase halfway in order to save everyone…" Kiara stutters, still rubbing the back of her head.

"So… She even knows about me being-"

"A vampire? Uh huh!" Mel says happily, which earns Kiara another dark look from Kaze. "I think it's really cool! I thought those things were only myths and now I'm friends with one of each!"

"Kiiiiaaaaaaaaraaaaaaa…." Kaze growls angrily. Kiara flinches then hides behind Mel, her face fearful. Kaze glares at Kiara for a few minutes before sighing and rubbing the back of her neck, her expression frustrated. "Well, can't be helped I guess." Kaze sighs, looking back up at the dark haired girl. "What are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?" Mel asks, her face becoming confused.

"Well, I can bet you that this village is going to be dispersed, seeing as the leader was corrupt which means you'll be out of a home and a job. What are you going to do?" Kaze explains.

"…I'll go to America… figure out something to do when I get there," Mel says with a shrug.

Kaze and Kiara nod in understanding. So, after the goodbyes, Kaze and Kiara head back to Konoha in order to report to Tsunade the success of the mission.

As the years go by and Kiara and Kaze have kept in contact with Mel and keep her up to date with what is going on with them and the village. Even when Kaze lost her memories; Kiara sent a letter to her to let Mel know what as going on. Mel promised that she would visit when she could, but Kiara didn't tell her where they were going. Kiara wished to see Mel again but getting Kaze's memories is far more important to her.


End file.
